Forever and Always
by illuminatedHarmonist
Summary: A little lyric fic based on the song Forever and Always, by Parachute. And my OTP from Homestuck, Dave and Jade. So...


I don't own Homestuck, it's characters, or the song this is based off of.

~illuminatedHarmonist

* * *

He's sitting at the table, the hours get later

She was supposed to be here

He's sure she would have called

He waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway

No one's said they've seen her

Why, is something wrong?

It'd been a couple days since they'd talked. She'd left in a storm of fury and flying black silky hair. He'd thought she'd be home by then, like she usually was. Dave had called Rose, and John, and Jade's grandfather, asking if any of them had seen her.

"Why, is something the matter?" They all asked, tones of worry rippling through the phone line.

He looks back to the window

Suddenly the phone rings

A voice says something's happened

That he should come right now

His mind goes to December

He thinks of when he asked her

He bent down on his knees first

And he said

I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together

Forever and always

He looks back out the window, watching the leaves spiral down from the trees, all red and brown and gold. "Perfect frog-catching weather," she would have called this. Out of nowhere, the phone rings, loud against the silence. He picks up, a little confused.

"Hello, this is Dave, what can I do ya for?" He asks, charming, as ever. He's answered by a tense voice on the other end. Notably female, as she speaks.

"Hello, sir, this is serious. We need you here at the hospital. There's been an accident. It's your wife." He didn't even bother to correct her as he dropped the phone, his mind taking him back to the previous winter, when he'd gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly as we grow old together, forever and always."

He pulls up to the entrance

He walks right to the front desk

They lead him down a million halls, a maze that's never ending

They talk about what happened but he can barely hear them

He tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room

He sits by her bedside, holds her hand too tight

They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life

The house on the hillside, where they would stay

Stay there forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether rich or for poor or for better

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Dave pulls up to the entrance of the hospital and shuts the car off, waiting for a moment before getting out and heading into the ER to the ICU. The nurse directs him to follow her, as she leads him down an endless labyrinth of hallways, and he can barely hear her, as she tells him what happened, and offers her condolences.

It's difficult, but he manages to keep a straight face when he sees her, hooked up to a bunch of ugly machines, wires and tubes everywhere. He kneels beside the bed, holding onto her hand for dear life, as they talk. About the kids they're gonna have, and the great life. The big house on the hill, where they'd stay, forever and always, through the good, the bad, the ugly. Whether rich, poor, or in between, they'll love each other until the end of time.

Then he gets an idea and calls in the nurses

Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses

He borrows some rings from the couple next door

Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor

She looks into his eyes, and she says

I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow

Her voice is almost too low

As she says, I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always

The hours pass as they're sitting there, the silence overwhelming, even when John and Rose arrive. Dave gets an idea. A notion. He calls up the chaplain and borrows rings from the his two other best friends.

She looks him in the eyes, her voice wobbly from disuse, as she says her vows.

"I want you forever, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always…" She finishes her vows, but the beeps are getting too slow, contradicting the pounding of Dave's heart, her voice almost too soft.

"Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always…" Dave's heart nearly stops, as well, as the monitor flatlines, and the nurses rush in, covering Jade with a sheet. And Dave's tears were stemmed, as he choked out a few words. "Forever and always, Harley…"


End file.
